Lo Que Nunca Quise Revelar
by LVega
Summary: No Lo Hago Por Mi, Lo Hago Por Los Demas, Para Que No Caigan En Lo Doloroso Que Es Sufrir El Mismo Infierno
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Los Cambios Que No Debieron Ser Revelados

Esta Historia Lamentablemente Empieza En Medio De Una Guerra, Pero La Cuestión No Es Que Era Cualquier Guerra Básicamente Era La Guerra Que Demostraría Al Mundo La Realidad Del Dolor Que Puede Causar El Ser Humano Sin Importar Las Consecuencias.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki Del Kyubi No Yoko Se Encontraba En La Mitad Del Campo De Batalla Se Le Veía Fatigado Y Cansado Pero El No Se Detendría Era Su Nindo (Camino Ninja) Siempre Cumplir Sus Promesas Y El Prometió Derrotar A Madara Y Traer La Paz Al Mundo Ninja. A Su Lado Uchiha Sasuke, Uno De Los Últimos Uchihas Este Se Encontraba En Peor Estado Y La Fatiga Estaba Haciendo Mella En El. Ambos Se Encontraban Mirando A La Persona Frente A El.

Uchiha Madara, La Persona Que Había Realizado Lo Imposible Para Muchos, Controlar A Otras Personas Desde Su Tumba Y Había Hecho Que Uchiha Obito Le Reviviera Utilizando El Gedo Rinne: Tensei No Jutsu (Camino Externo: Jutsu De La Reencarnación De Samsara) Solo Para Cumplir Su Sueño El Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito) Un Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) Capaz De Controlar La Mente De Todas Las Personas En El Mundo Para Siempre, Y Así Realizar Su Sueño De Un Mundo De Paz. El No Se Encontraba En Mejor Estado Que Los Dos Que Estaban Enfrente De Él, Pero Algo Era Seguro Si No Terminaba Esta Pelea Lo Más Seguro Es Que Moriría Antes De Intentar Completar El Tsuki No Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo De La Luna).Su Tsukuyomi Infinito).

Magen Eien No Mangekyou Sharingan: Yami Tsukuyomi (Ilusión Demoniaca Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno: Tsukuyomi Oscuro) – Grito Madara – Al Momento De Esto Se Pudo Ver Como Sasuke Quedaba Inconsciente, Su Chakra Estaba Muy Bajo Además La Fatiga De La Pelea Lograron Hacer Que No Reaccionara A Tiempo – Ahora Dime Uzumaki Naruto Nunca Había Enfrentado A Alguien Que Me Causara Tantos Problemas Como Tu Dime Tu Historia, DIME PORQUE NO HE PODIDO MATARTE – Se Podía Ver Como Madara Realizaba Una Sucesión De Sellos A Increíble Velocidad Solo Para Exclamar Al Final – Magen: Seimei No Kansoku-sha (Ilusión Demoniaca: Observador De La Vida) – Lo Que Sucedió Después Sorprendió A Todos Aquellos Que Presenciaban La Pelea, Madara Empezó A Gritar Y Llorar Solo Para Gritar – KAIN (Liberar) – Pero Fue Peor Cuando Se Dio Cuenta Que No Podía Liberarse De La Ilusión Solo Podía Esperar A Que Esta Terminara Y Aunque Esta Solo Duro 15 Segundos En La Ilusión Fueron Más De 25 Años En Total Había Observado La Verdadera Vida De Uzumaki Naruto – KAIN…Kain…kain – Pudo Ver Como El Joven Se Le Acercaba A Paso Lento….. Pero Seguro – No Debiste Haber Hecho Eso Madara – Decía Naruto – ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE SOPORTASTE ESO? – Gritaba Madara

El Joven Se Arrodillo Frente A Madara, Mirándole A Los Ojos Dijo – Porqué Entendí Que Culpar A Otros Por Mi Dolor No Me Hacia Mejor Persona Solo Me Hacia Encerrarme En Mi Tristeza – Esa Respuesta Descoloco A Madara - ¿Porque Habría De Hundirme En El Odio Si Puedo Conseguir Algo Mejor No Solo Para Mi Sino Para Todos?

Madara No Podía Pensar Habia Visto La Verdadera Vida Del Joven Arrodillado Frente A El Y No Podía Preguntarse Algo Más Que: ¿Qué Había Hecho Con Su Vida? Se Había Hundido En El Odio Solo Para Intentar Recuperar Algo Perdido Hace Mucho…..Su Hermano Menor Y El Apoyo De Su Clan…

Entiendo Que No Pensé En Los Demás Solo En Mi Pero…..- Dijo Madara

¿Pero Qué? – Respondió Naruto

No Permitiré Que Tu Mantengas La Ilusión Demostrare Que Mi Plan De Dar Paz Eterna Si Servira – Dijo Con Firmeza Madara

¿Y Que Harás Para Hacerlo? – Dijo Naruto

HARE ESTO – Se Pudo Ver Que Madara Avanza Una Velocidad Pasmosa Y Logro Conectar Un Puño Invertido En El Estómago De Naruto Solo Para Que En El Momento Que Él Se Doblara De Dolor El Elevara El Codo Conectándole El Golpe En Su Mentón Dejándole Inconsciente – Lo Siento Pero No Permitiré Que Sigas Con Esto He Entendido Que Miraba Las Cosas Solo Con Mis Ojos Y No Con Mi Mente Pero Eso Cambiara Desde Ahora

Madara Cargo A Naruto En Su Hombro Derecho Y Salto En Dirección Del Centro Del Campo De Batalla. Muchos Que Vieron La Pelea No Perdieron Tiempo Y Fueron Corriendo Detrás De Madara Para Detenerlo Ahora Que Se Encontraba Débil. Al Llegar Solo Vieron Como Este Los Miraba Con Cierto Odio – Todos Vosotros Y El Mundo Entero Han Sido…. No…..Hemos Sido Engañados Pero He De Mostrarles La Verdad De Este Mundo. A Mi Lado Yace Uzumaki Naruto, La Única Persona Que He Visto En Mi Vida Que Posee Un Verdadero Corazón Como Para Perdonar Algo Que Estoy Seguro Ni El Mismo Otsutsuki Hagoromo Quien Vosotros Conocen Como Rikudo Sennin Quien Poseía Un Corazón Bondadoso En Exceso Perdonaría, He Visto Las Memorias De Uzumaki Y Vi Que En Este Momento Estamos En Un Genjutsu Por Así Llamarlo El Cual Uzumaki Creo Para Que Vosotros No Vallan Al Yomi (Infierno) Por Sus Abominables Pecados Cometidos Contra El. Usare Mi Genjutsu Para Que Vean Todos Incluso Los Muertos Y Los Que Estan En Otras Aldeas Y Todo El Continente Elemental Vean Su Historia – Madara Cierra Los Ojos Al Tiempo Que Juntas Las Palmas Para Exclamar – Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito) – Todos Notaron Que Ahora No Estaban Solos Se Encontraba Cada Persona Muerta En Los Ultimos 85 Años Ya Sean Ninjas O Ciudadanos – Les He Reunido Aquí Para Mostrar La Vida De Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo Finalmente Madara

Porque Habríamos De Creer En La Persona Que Movió A Que Se Creara La 4 Guerra Ninja – Exclamo Un Chunin De Kirigakure No Sato (La Aldea Escondida Entre La Niebla)

Solo Observe Y Verán…..Lo Que Yo Vi – Detrás De Madara Se Empezaron A Formar Imágenes De La Pantalla Creada Para Mostrar Los Recuerdos De Uzumaki

Esto Es Lo Que Vi….


	2. Mi Doloroso Vivir

Prologo

Los Cambios Que No Debieron Ser Revelados

Esta Historia Lamentablemente Empieza En Medio De Una Guerra, Pero La Cuestión No Es Que Era Cualquier Guerra Básicamente Era La Guerra Que Demostraría Al Mundo La Realidad Del Dolor Que Puede Causar El Ser Humano Sin Importar Las Consecuencias.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki Del Kyubi No Yoko Se Encontraba En La Mitad Del Campo De Batalla Se Le Veía Fatigado Y Cansado Pero El No Se Detendría Era Su Nindo (Camino Ninja) Siempre Cumplir Sus Promesas Y El Prometió Derrotar A Madara Y Traer La Paz Al Mundo Ninja. A Su Lado Uchiha Sasuke, Uno De Los Últimos Uchihas Este Se Encontraba En Peor Estado Y La Fatiga Estaba Haciendo Mella En El. Ambos Se Encontraban Mirando A La Persona Frente A El.

Uchiha Madara, La Persona Que Había Realizado Lo Imposible Para Muchos, Controlar A Otras Personas Desde Su Tumba Y Había Hecho Que Uchiha Obito Le Reviviera Utilizando El Gedo Rinne: Tensei No Jutsu (Camino Externo: Jutsu De La Reencarnación De Samsara) Solo Para Cumplir Su Sueño El Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito) Un Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) Capaz De Controlar La Mente De Todas Las Personas En El Mundo Para Siempre, Y Así Realizar Su Sueño De Un Mundo De Paz. El No Se Encontraba En Mejor Estado Que Los Dos Que Estaban Enfrente De Él, Pero Algo Era Seguro Si No Terminaba Esta Pelea Lo Más Seguro Es Que Moriría Antes De Intentar Completar El Tsuki No Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo De La Luna).Su Tsukuyomi Infinito).

Magen Eien No Mangekyou Sharingan: Yami Tsukuyomi (Ilusión Demoniaca Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno: Tsukuyomi Oscuro) – Grito Madara – Al Momento De Esto Se Pudo Ver Como Sasuke Quedaba Inconsciente, Su Chakra Estaba Muy Bajo Además La Fatiga De La Pelea Lograron Hacer Que No Reaccionara A Tiempo – Ahora Dime Uzumaki Naruto Nunca Había Enfrentado A Alguien Que Me Causara Tantos Problemas Como Tu Dime Tu Historia, DIME PORQUE NO HE PODIDO MATARTE – Se Podía Ver Como Madara Realizaba Una Sucesión De Sellos A Increíble Velocidad Solo Para Exclamar Al Final – Magen: Seimei No Kansoku-sha (Ilusión Demoniaca: Observador De La Vida) – Lo Que Sucedió Después Sorprendió A Todos Aquellos Que Presenciaban La Pelea, Madara Empezó A Gritar Y Llorar Solo Para Gritar – KAIN (Liberar) – Pero Fue Peor Cuando Se Dio Cuenta Que No Podía Liberarse De La Ilusión Solo Podía Esperar A Que Esta Terminara Y Aunque Esta Solo Duro 15 Segundos En La Ilusión Fueron Más De 25 Años En Total Había Observado La Verdadera Vida De Uzumaki Naruto – KAIN…Kain…kain – Pudo Ver Como El Joven Se Le Acercaba A Paso Lento….. Pero Seguro – No Debiste Haber Hecho Eso Madara – Decía Naruto – ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE SOPORTASTE ESO? – Gritaba Madara

El Joven Se Arrodillo Frente A Madara, Mirándole A Los Ojos Dijo – Porqué Entendí Que Culpar A Otros Por Mi Dolor No Me Hacia Mejor Persona Solo Me Hacia Encerrarme En Mi Tristeza – Esa Respuesta Descoloco A Madara - ¿Porque Habría De Hundirme En El Odio Si Puedo Conseguir Algo Mejor No Solo Para Mi Sino Para Todos?

Madara No Podía Pensar Habia Visto La Verdadera Vida Del Joven Arrodillado Frente A El Y No Podía Preguntarse Algo Más Que: ¿Qué Había Hecho Con Su Vida? Se Había Hundido En El Odio Solo Para Intentar Recuperar Algo Perdido Hace Mucho…..Su Hermano Menor Y El Apoyo De Su Clan…

Entiendo Que No Pensé En Los Demás Solo En Mi Pero…..- Dijo Madara

¿Pero Qué? – Respondió Naruto

No Permitiré Que Tu Mantengas La Ilusión Demostrare Que Mi Plan De Dar Paz Eterna Si Servira – Dijo Con Firmeza Madara

¿Y Que Harás Para Hacerlo? – Dijo Naruto

HARE ESTO – Se Pudo Ver Que Madara Avanza Una Velocidad Pasmosa Y Logro Conectar Un Puño Invertido En El Estómago De Naruto Solo Para Que En El Momento Que Él Se Doblara De Dolor El Elevara El Codo Conectándole El Golpe En Su Mentón Dejándole Inconsciente – Lo Siento Pero No Permitiré Que Sigas Con Esto He Entendido Que Miraba Las Cosas Solo Con Mis Ojos Y No Con Mi Mente Pero Eso Cambiara Desde Ahora

Madara Cargo A Naruto En Su Hombro Derecho Y Salto En Dirección Del Centro Del Campo De Batalla. Muchos Que Vieron La Pelea No Perdieron Tiempo Y Fueron Corriendo Detrás De Madara Para Detenerlo Ahora Que Se Encontraba Débil. Al Llegar Solo Vieron Como Este Los Miraba Con Cierto Odio – Todos Vosotros Y El Mundo Entero Han Sido…. No…..Hemos Sido Engañados Pero He De Mostrarles La Verdad De Este Mundo. A Mi Lado Yace Uzumaki Naruto, La Única Persona Que He Visto En Mi Vida Que Posee Un Verdadero Corazón Como Para Perdonar Algo Que Estoy Seguro Ni El Mismo Otsutsuki Hagoromo Quien Vosotros Conocen Como Rikudo Sennin Quien Poseía Un Corazón Bondadoso En Exceso Perdonaría, He Visto Las Memorias De Uzumaki Y Vi Que En Este Momento Estamos En Un Genjutsu Por Así Llamarlo El Cual Uzumaki Creo Para Que Vosotros No Vallan Al Yomi (Infierno) Por Sus Abominables Pecados Cometidos Contra El. Usare Mi Genjutsu Para Que Vean Todos Incluso Los Muertos Y Los Que Estan En Otras Aldeas Y Todo El Continente Elemental Vean Su Historia – Madara Cierra Los Ojos Al Tiempo Que Juntas Las Palmas Para Exclamar – Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito) – Todos Notaron Que Ahora No Estaban Solos Se Encontraba Cada Persona Muerta En Los Ultimos 85 Años Ya Sean Ninjas O Ciudadanos – Les He Reunido Aquí Para Mostrar La Vida De Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo Finalmente Madara

Porque Habríamos De Creer En La Persona Que Movió A Que Se Creara La 4 Guerra Ninja – Exclamo Un Chunin De Kirigakure No Sato (La Aldea Escondida Entre La Niebla)

Solo Observe Y Verán…..Lo Que Yo Vi – Detrás De Madara Se Empezaron A Formar Imágenes De La Pantalla Creada Para Mostrar Los Recuerdos De Uzumaki

Esto Es Lo Que Vi….


	3. Disculpas Del Escritor

Prologo

Los Cambios Que No Debieron Ser Revelados

Esta Historia Lamentablemente Empieza En Medio De Una Guerra, Pero La Cuestión No Es Que Era Cualquier Guerra Básicamente Era La Guerra Que Demostraría Al Mundo La Realidad Del Dolor Que Puede Causar El Ser Humano Sin Importar Las Consecuencias.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki Del Kyubi No Yoko Se Encontraba En La Mitad Del Campo De Batalla Se Le Veía Fatigado Y Cansado Pero El No Se Detendría Era Su Nindo (Camino Ninja) Siempre Cumplir Sus Promesas Y El Prometió Derrotar A Madara Y Traer La Paz Al Mundo Ninja. A Su Lado Uchiha Sasuke, Uno De Los Últimos Uchihas Este Se Encontraba En Peor Estado Y La Fatiga Estaba Haciendo Mella En El. Ambos Se Encontraban Mirando A La Persona Frente A El.

Uchiha Madara, La Persona Que Había Realizado Lo Imposible Para Muchos, Controlar A Otras Personas Desde Su Tumba Y Había Hecho Que Uchiha Obito Le Reviviera Utilizando El Gedo Rinne: Tensei No Jutsu (Camino Externo: Jutsu De La Reencarnación De Samsara) Solo Para Cumplir Su Sueño El Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito) Un Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) Capaz De Controlar La Mente De Todas Las Personas En El Mundo Para Siempre, Y Así Realizar Su Sueño De Un Mundo De Paz. El No Se Encontraba En Mejor Estado Que Los Dos Que Estaban Enfrente De Él, Pero Algo Era Seguro Si No Terminaba Esta Pelea Lo Más Seguro Es Que Moriría Antes De Intentar Completar El Tsuki No Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo De La Luna).Su Tsukuyomi Infinito).

Magen Eien No Mangekyou Sharingan: Yami Tsukuyomi (Ilusión Demoniaca Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno: Tsukuyomi Oscuro) – Grito Madara – Al Momento De Esto Se Pudo Ver Como Sasuke Quedaba Inconsciente, Su Chakra Estaba Muy Bajo Además La Fatiga De La Pelea Lograron Hacer Que No Reaccionara A Tiempo – Ahora Dime Uzumaki Naruto Nunca Había Enfrentado A Alguien Que Me Causara Tantos Problemas Como Tu Dime Tu Historia, DIME PORQUE NO HE PODIDO MATARTE – Se Podía Ver Como Madara Realizaba Una Sucesión De Sellos A Increíble Velocidad Solo Para Exclamar Al Final – Magen: Seimei No Kansoku-sha (Ilusión Demoniaca: Observador De La Vida) – Lo Que Sucedió Después Sorprendió A Todos Aquellos Que Presenciaban La Pelea, Madara Empezó A Gritar Y Llorar Solo Para Gritar – KAIN (Liberar) – Pero Fue Peor Cuando Se Dio Cuenta Que No Podía Liberarse De La Ilusión Solo Podía Esperar A Que Esta Terminara Y Aunque Esta Solo Duro 15 Segundos En La Ilusión Fueron Más De 25 Años En Total Había Observado La Verdadera Vida De Uzumaki Naruto – KAIN…Kain…kain – Pudo Ver Como El Joven Se Le Acercaba A Paso Lento….. Pero Seguro – No Debiste Haber Hecho Eso Madara – Decía Naruto – ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE SOPORTASTE ESO? – Gritaba Madara

El Joven Se Arrodillo Frente A Madara, Mirándole A Los Ojos Dijo – Porqué Entendí Que Culpar A Otros Por Mi Dolor No Me Hacia Mejor Persona Solo Me Hacia Encerrarme En Mi Tristeza – Esa Respuesta Descoloco A Madara - ¿Porque Habría De Hundirme En El Odio Si Puedo Conseguir Algo Mejor No Solo Para Mi Sino Para Todos?

Madara No Podía Pensar Habia Visto La Verdadera Vida Del Joven Arrodillado Frente A El Y No Podía Preguntarse Algo Más Que: ¿Qué Había Hecho Con Su Vida? Se Había Hundido En El Odio Solo Para Intentar Recuperar Algo Perdido Hace Mucho…..Su Hermano Menor Y El Apoyo De Su Clan…

Entiendo Que No Pensé En Los Demás Solo En Mi Pero…..- Dijo Madara

¿Pero Qué? – Respondió Naruto

No Permitiré Que Tu Mantengas La Ilusión Demostrare Que Mi Plan De Dar Paz Eterna Si Servira – Dijo Con Firmeza Madara

¿Y Que Harás Para Hacerlo? – Dijo Naruto

HARE ESTO – Se Pudo Ver Que Madara Avanza Una Velocidad Pasmosa Y Logro Conectar Un Puño Invertido En El Estómago De Naruto Solo Para Que En El Momento Que Él Se Doblara De Dolor El Elevara El Codo Conectándole El Golpe En Su Mentón Dejándole Inconsciente – Lo Siento Pero No Permitiré Que Sigas Con Esto He Entendido Que Miraba Las Cosas Solo Con Mis Ojos Y No Con Mi Mente Pero Eso Cambiara Desde Ahora

Madara Cargo A Naruto En Su Hombro Derecho Y Salto En Dirección Del Centro Del Campo De Batalla. Muchos Que Vieron La Pelea No Perdieron Tiempo Y Fueron Corriendo Detrás De Madara Para Detenerlo Ahora Que Se Encontraba Débil. Al Llegar Solo Vieron Como Este Los Miraba Con Cierto Odio – Todos Vosotros Y El Mundo Entero Han Sido…. No…..Hemos Sido Engañados Pero He De Mostrarles La Verdad De Este Mundo. A Mi Lado Yace Uzumaki Naruto, La Única Persona Que He Visto En Mi Vida Que Posee Un Verdadero Corazón Como Para Perdonar Algo Que Estoy Seguro Ni El Mismo Otsutsuki Hagoromo Quien Vosotros Conocen Como Rikudo Sennin Quien Poseía Un Corazón Bondadoso En Exceso Perdonaría, He Visto Las Memorias De Uzumaki Y Vi Que En Este Momento Estamos En Un Genjutsu Por Así Llamarlo El Cual Uzumaki Creo Para Que Vosotros No Vallan Al Yomi (Infierno) Por Sus Abominables Pecados Cometidos Contra El. Usare Mi Genjutsu Para Que Vean Todos Incluso Los Muertos Y Los Que Estan En Otras Aldeas Y Todo El Continente Elemental Vean Su Historia – Madara Cierra Los Ojos Al Tiempo Que Juntas Las Palmas Para Exclamar – Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito) – Todos Notaron Que Ahora No Estaban Solos Se Encontraba Cada Persona Muerta En Los Ultimos 85 Años Ya Sean Ninjas O Ciudadanos – Les He Reunido Aquí Para Mostrar La Vida De Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo Finalmente Madara

Porque Habríamos De Creer En La Persona Que Movió A Que Se Creara La 4 Guerra Ninja – Exclamo Un Chunin De Kirigakure No Sato (La Aldea Escondida Entre La Niebla)

Solo Observe Y Verán…..Lo Que Yo Vi – Detrás De Madara Se Empezaron A Formar Imágenes De La Pantalla Creada Para Mostrar Los Recuerdos De Uzumaki

Esto Es Lo Que Vi….


End file.
